Peyt X Sossedov
by spartan117qz
Summary: Peyt means rose, while Sossedov means dragonblood. A strange meeting during the initiation leads to blooming relationship, and roaring love, yes those were puns on roses and dragons. Rated for later lemon and cannibalism. (don't worry, canon won't die... only OCs will die permanantly) feel free to review. RubyxOC, WeissxVelvet, YangxBlake, JaunexPyrra, RenxNora, OCxOC
1. Crash Landing

Issac was having a pretty awesome day, first he discovers he has a multitude of hidden abilities that simply needed to brought forth. He's Sossedov, a planeswalker, he can handle the effects of the markers, he's even a biotic. But having been new planeswalking, he has yet to perfect it, so now he's falling from 3 miles up in the sky.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT" Issac yelled at the top of his lungs panicking more than his master did on their first fall. 'okay, okay, got to calm down' he then spread all his limbs out to slow his descent. 'god the ground is coming up fast, okay wings, WINGS' at that moment the wings from his dragon blood sprouted from his back causing him to yell out in pain. He then turned his head to look at what he had dreamed of having since he was 6, he cracked the biggest grin ever then brought himself into a glide. He was attempting to land in the emerald forest.

He was gliding along and would have been fine if it weren't for that damn bird that flew into his right wing tearing the thin, slightly scaly skin.

"FUCK" he begins to panic again falling faster, "okay, okay ummm... ugh Oh Yeah!"

"MUL QAH DIIV!" he shouted, activating his dragonblood again causes his ability to fluently speak english to disappear, the signature scales appeared on his body right before he hit the first few trees, he slammed into the ground a few meters from the temple at which the relics were placed (yes this is a RWBY fic), he lay there, passed out, for a good ten minutes with a broken left arm and a torn-up wing, the shout that saved him wore off about a minute after he landed.

Issac awakes looking into amber eyes, he reacts by bringing his arm blade up and placing it against her neck before she could react. She jumped back yelling "WHOA!", a busty blonde comes around from behind her and says "hey guy, you okay?"

"geh, O'aa ouk funk"

"sorry?" she asks confused. he slows and realizes they don't speak in the tongue of the dov, he pauses to think of the English and says

"um... yes, I'll be fine" in a very heavy nordic accent.

He then asks "are you going to kill me? If so then make it quick, I don't have all day"

"what, no we're not gonna kill you, we just wanted to know if you were okay"

"Yes, I'm fan-fucking-tastic, all I have is a useless arm and a torn wing!" he said becoming frustrated, signaling to his left arm, which in now broken to uselessness and to his right wing which is torn to hell and bleeding profusely.

"Wait, that's actually a wing!?"

the girl that he woke to said "see, I told you so"

the blond then gave the black haired girl three copper coins. 'God, now I'm part of a fucking bet'

"alright can one of you help me up?" Issac forced out through the pain

"sure" the blond then walked over and grabbed his right arm, pulling him up. The moment his weight was on his legs, he collapsed into her arms

"GRONN!"

(AN: that is a dragonish word I invented, seeing as there are no curse words in the language I figured that I should make a couple up to fit the character, so this one is specifically used when in pain, there is no english word, and I realize gron is bind, but the curse is spelled with 2 Ns not one)

he yelled in pain as he fell, but instead of hitting the hard ground, he found the soft bosom of the blond, she pulled him off, blushing she then said "you'd have to buy me dinner first",

Issac smirked, 'I like this one'.

The black girl came over and said "well I assume that we should get him to a doctor, right Yang?"

"good idea Blake, oh and that reminds me what is your name handsome?"

"I-Issac"

"oh, I've never met an Issac before, that's kind of hot" Yang pulled Issac up onto her shoulder with a smirk and began to drag him to the temple. When they reached the temple, Yang sat Issac up against a pillar.

"thanks, I just need a moment to regain my composure."

It was at this point that a girl in red fell from the sky, she was shouting "HEADS UUUUUUPPPP!", in mid-air she was hit by a male blonde and knocked into a tree, then a pink haired girl exploded a few trees while riding a bear-like creature. The red girl from before ran to the spot next to Yang, in the haze of pain Issac didn't notice the redhead crash in with a giant scorpion on her tail.

Yang yelled "RUBY"

the girl Issac had a feeling was ruby yelled "YANG"

the pink haired girl appeared in between them and yelled "NORA".

Issac passed out again, when he woke to a girl dressed all in red, he thought 'roke los brit' he then said "drem yol lok, brit",

she blinked and said "e-excuse me?"

"hello, beautiful" she blushed and said looking back at the rest of the group

"I think he's fine" then she stood up pulling Issac up and supporting him,

"do you have a knife?" Issac asked the red girl

"why?"

"I just need a knife"

"fine, here" she said as she handed him a small switchblade,

"thanks" Issac rolled up his sleeve and cut a line straight up the length of his forearm, much to the shock of the red girl,

she shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING"

"healing" by this time he had put an 'X' by where his arm meets the elbow,

he said under his breath "divines, by the honor of the fallen and the glory of their heroes, heal me so I may not join them this day", he fell to the ground shouting in pain, the other people had been walking slowly towards the pair before this point, they rushed to him at seeing him fall.

Issac's arm had destroyed the bone in his arm and regrew a new one in a matter of seconds and the skin knit back together on his wing, he stood up, cracked his neck and said "I need something to kill, are there any more of those creatures around here?"

the whole group stared at him in shock and confusion, Yang spoke up first "how, why... what the hell did you just do?!"

"blood sacrifice to the divines, in return they healed my wounds" everyone in the group got even more confused faces

"I-I'll explain later, but again I ask, is there any thing to kill around here?"

"Yeah, we've been running from a deathstalker"

"a what?"

"a deathstalker, ya know a giant grim, looks a bit like a scorpion"

"oh, got it" he turned around just as the deathstalker crashed through the trees.

Issac reached behind himself and grabbed his expanding chain-sword and revved it up, grinning. He rushed the deathstalker, it attempted to impale him with it's stinger, Issac dove out of the way and cut off the stinger with single stroke of his blade, then ran up the flailing tail, slicing it up as he ran. when he reached the highest point he jumped up and positioned himself to kill the beast with a whirlwind of death, he shouted at the beast "DIR KRII RAHGOL" as he cut the creature in half, getting covered in blood. Issac turned around after landing facing the corpse and said cracking his neck

"that, was fun".

The group continued to stare, but now in awe of his skill and strength,

Ruby ran up and asked "can I see that sword?", she started giving Issac puppy eyes, 'this, would be difficult if I didn't care if she looked at Rahgol' "here" he said as he pulled out and expanded it,

"his name is Rahgol, you are definitely brit liiket e peyt" the scond half he said under his breath, but she still heard him.

"cool, wait... what does that mean?"

"Rahgol is rage"

"and the other part?"

Issac blushed "hehe, um... brit liiket e peyt means... well I really don't want to say",

Ruby blushed and said "okay..."

Issac perked up, sniffing the air, "something is approaching". It was at this point that Ozpin ran into the clearing the group was in,

"well well well, what do we have here... Drem yol lok, dovahkiin" Ozpin said as he came to a halt

"nid, mun oniit dovahkiin"

"ah, you lack the soul of the dov and simply have their thu'um"

"no, I have their BLOOD, I AM SOSSEDOV" at blood he spread out his wings, much to the surprise of everyone except Yang and Blake.

"If you do not wish for Krosis and Aus to taste your blood, you will leave... graybeard" the rest of the pairs looked at each other, confused.

"he doesn't have a beard" Ruby said quietly,

"yes red, he doesn't have a beard, but he is a member of their ranks, isn't that right, Ragrinok" (AN: RAG-RI-NOK, not RAG-NA-ROK)

"so, the first sossedov in three centuries is a nordic planeswalker. So are you al?"

"nid, saviik, dag O'aa ofan wruth laas ko riid do kol dukan dag nok, aal Talos lost aaz"

"HOW DARE YOU, A LOWLY SOSSEDOV, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!"

"well Krosis are you thirsty? Yes, good" Issac said with a smirk, "WULD NAH KEST" Issac shouted to close the gap between the two, His arm-blade aimed at Ragrinok's heart but was thrown back with "FUS RO DAH"

Issac hit a tree, again snapping his wing "AARRRGGHH, GODDAMN, WHY DOES THE SAME FUCKING WING KEEP GETTING BROKEN?!"

"huh, some sossedov you are, cant even hold your own in a fight with a greybeard" Ragrinok said, smirking

"oh you fucking cockbite, I'm just warming up... PAAL KRII OKAAZ! MUL QAH DIIV!" at the last shout his dragon aspect scales grew from his body

"what did he just say?" Yang asked nobody as they all watched the two shout back and the sky darkened,

"ha, your death shall soon arrive, graybeard"

"not before yours" then he let loose an unrecognizable string of words, going so fast that Issac only made out the last word 'Alduin', Issac then recognized what he was attempting to do and started laughing hysterically

"oh oh oh god, I-I-I c-can't take it! Oh man dude, you have not been back in Skyrim in a long time have you?"

"No, why?"

"Because, because, Because... ALDUIN IS DEAD YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" At this point Issac heard a roar overhead, "he's here" Issac said mockingly still trying to stop laughing.

He finally stopped laughing and said "Paalkriiokaaz, get down here, I like the dramatic stuff as much as the next guy but you do go a little far with the entrances man", at the conclusion of the sentence, a dragon of immense size landed with a roar, making the group of students cover their ears,

"by the nine divines, a dovah!"

"naak hiim Paalkriiokaaz"

"with pleasure" a booming voice growled out, the dragon then ate Ragrinok/Ozpin in one bite. The whole group stood there in shock

Yang only said "well... that was a thing"

**Translations of the language of the Dov:**

geh, O'aa ouk funk: Yes, I'll be fine

roke los brit: she is beautiful

Drem yol lok, brit: (literal) peace fire sky beautiful (common meaning) hello beautiful

brit liiket e peyt: beautiful like a rose [he is unaware that rose is her last name]

nid, mun oniit dovahkiin: no, man not dragonborn

nid, saviik, dag O'aa ofan wruth laas ko riid do kol dukan dag nok, aal Talos lost aaz: no, savior, and I'll give my life to free them of dishonor and lies, may Talos have mercy

naak hiim Paalkriiokaaz: eat him Paalkriiokaaz (that is the name of the dragon, the dragon is not from the game[that I'm aware of] and is an OC)

EDIT: I noticed that I left the white in the middle of the chapter, I had forgotten to change this. Originally Issac woke up to Weiss, not Ruby... but that changed to fit the pairing.


	2. Please NOTE

Drem yol lok, zeymah

Take into account that I don't have internet at home right now so you guys can't expect the next chapter out during the middle of the night, but the next chapter of PeytXSossedov should be out before Halloween. So adios my friends, I shall fight for your place in SOVENGARD(jfwy)[just fuckin' with ya]


	3. TO BEACON!

"Really Yang, 'That was a thing', that's the best you can come up with, I expected more" Weiss said with disappointment in her voice.

"Really Weiss, That's what you make a point out of?" Blake pointed out.

"Well, I... um", Weiss blushed out of embarrassment, Issac felt awkward just looking upon the situation.

"That's just cold princess... That's 'Weiss' cold" Yang said putting on her sunglasses (AN: there is a comic on deviantart that I saw that said the almost exact same thing I loved the comic so I put it in here, it was made by the EXTREMELY good artist Vnixxir [I think that's how you spell his username]), Issac heard this and started laughing his ass off.

"hahahahahaha, oh, oh, oh god... wooo, good one, I've heard some puns in my day, but that was one of the best" Issac commented with a stupid big smile on his face, Weiss shot him a glare that killed his laughter almost instantly.

The redhead (Issac doesn't know her name yet) ran up to Issac and said "you know there is going to be trouble for what you just did"

"I did nothing, my dragon is the one that did it"

"I take offense at that, you always blame your mistakes on me, like that time with the ubermorph" Paalkriiokaaz said with a swish of his tail, accidentally hitting a sapling and knocking it over

"Hey that one was your fault, your tail smashed the fucking glass" Issac said louder, pointing his finger at the aforementioned tail

"Only after you released 'unrelenting force' on it" the dragon returned with a huff

"I did no such thing" Issac said looking away, embarrassed of that being pointed out.

"But yeah, I realize there will be some problems with Ragrinok dying, but surly there is someone to take his place in the event he did die, right?"

"I suppose there is Goodwitch" the redhead replied

"Perfect, now tell me, is there somewhere I can get a little rest and some booze? I'm fucking thirsty right now!"

"Booze?" Yang asked, confused (1)

"Alcohol, liquor... goofy juice? Something to get drunk off of?!"

"By the nine divines... FINE, I'll use my stash" Issac pulled out a SINGLE bottle of amber colored liquid from his belt, opened the top and took a big swig, "god that's a good burn"

At the moment he said that woman in purple came running into the clearing, following the same trajectory that Ragrinok had came from.

"What is going on, out, here?" she slowed upon seeing Paalkriiokaaz getting a more worried face with each step

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite... much" Issac said forming a grin.

"I-I-IS THAT A DRAGON!?" the purple woman yelled out in fear and shock.

(again, Issac doesn't know her name, I know that it's Goodwitch)

"yep, and your looking at his master, I am the mighty Sossedov, Issac Clarke" (2) Issac said, puffing out his chest.

"where is Professor Ozpin?" she asked

"hang on, name?" Issac asked as politely as he could

"Goodwitch, and again I ask, Where is Ozpin!" she said louder, Issac and Blake both could sense her anger growing

"fine, Paalkriiokaaz ate him bu..."

At the close of the sentence Goodwitch dove at the dragon intending to kill it, but was thrown back with an Unrelenting Force shout

"as I was saying... I told him to, but that wasn't Ozpin, I've heard of your Ozpin and he was a great fighter, the one Paal here ate, was not. And I am almost certain that a true warrior could cut their way out of the stomach of a dovah, no offense Paal" he took another swig from his bottle, grinning.

"Really, again with the nickname? call me by my true name or call me your dovah, but do NOT call me that ridiculous informal title"

"fine, sorry" Issac apologized, "but getting back to the point *hic, *smirks, your Ozpin is probably trapped in a pocket dimension, it will take me some time to figure out which one. Does Ozpin keep a journal, one that appeared recently, with odd symbols you can't read... looks a bit like a bunch of scratches?"

"How did you know that?" Goodwitch replied with a confused face

"So, Ragrinok kept his journal all these years... cockbiting asshole" Issac said angrily, then taking another swig he remembered that day

_"Ragrinok, how is it that you always find a new way to diprove the effects of a shout? Every time I attempt to teach you another use of your Thu'um, you knock it back until I have to force it down your throat!" Issac's and Ragrinok's teacher scolded_

_"Bow chicka bow wow" Issac said under his breath._

_"Do you have something to say, Issac?" Their teacher's glare could burn through diamond._

_"No, Sir" Issac said coming to attention_

_"good, now tell me, why do you do this, Ragrinok?" Their teacher said getting angrier, "You are constantly questioning our thu'um, you wanted to learn to use your voice in combat, not the ethics or the reasons behind it. If you wanted to think about instead of using the voice of the dov, then you should have joined the graybeards!" He yelled, getting to the peak of anger.  
_

_"I think I will, I will write down everything, Just to prove my point to you!"_

"so, he did do it, now he'll never be able to rub it in his face... oh well. Now where is this journal?" Issac asked, coming out of his memory induced daze questioning Goodwitch.

"Why would I give it to you?" she said, the anger creeping back into her voice

"Because, if you don't, Ozpin might DIE!" Issac yelled, starting to get angry he took another swig from his bottle to try to calm himself, he noticed the burn beginning to fade and be replaced by a feeling he was very familiar with, drunkenness.

"FINE... come with me, we will look through the journal and as soon as I , I mean, WE have him back, you are to leave!" Goodwitch yelled at him

"Understood, once he's back, I'll return to the council, but you can expect me back a short time after. The council will expect payment for the service of removing him... unless I take this world under my wing, but I have not fund a reason to do so"

"Huh?" Ruby said from behind Issac, with an extremely confused face.

"I can take this world under my protection, but that means I'd have to stay here. And I really haven't found a reason to do so... yet" Issac said, shooting a glance at Ruby, who saw this and blushed lightly, Issac thought 'I might be willing to make this world my home, for her... but I have no idea how she feels about me... I should stop staring'

"Alright, let's head back to Beacon, when we get there, you will head straight to Ozpin's office, find where he is being held, then leave" Goodwitch said with a commanding tone, her brow furrowing with frustration.

"Understood. Get on, Paalkriiokaaz will fly us to the school faster than we could walk there." Issac ordered Goodwitch

"y-y-you want me to get ON that thing?!" Goodwitch forced out in fear and shock

"Yes, he will not drop us unless I tell him to, of which I won't." Issac replied with a clam voice as he got on the neck of his dovah.

Goodwitch cautiously walked towards Paalkriiokaaz each step slower than the last, she thought 'I have done stupid things in my life but this is the dumbest thing I have ever fucking done, god I hope he's not hungry', "don't worry mortal, I will not eat you unless I am ordered to, you have nothing to fear... also sossedov, I saw a giant bird about thirteen clicks north of here" at that comment Issac stopped, shivered, and said with a scowl

"I hate giant birds... I just hate the damn things" then continued to get the saddle on the dovah's neck that he pulled out of nowhere.

Yang asked the group rhetorically "What's his problem?"

The dragon replied, having heard her question, "he had a... bad experience with a giant bird once, now he has a phobia of them, even though he can fly faster than any creature I have ever seen he doesn't just not like them, he's afraid of them."

Issac blushed out of embarrassment "am not, I just don't like the damn things, why can't they be normal sized birds instead of something bigger than a fucking horse!". Issac turned back to the saddle, he was adding another belt to hold Goodwitch on... "there, done... get on and give me a direction" Goodwitch, still cautious, walked over and got on the lowered neck of the dragon. Issac expanded his wings and yelled "FRII DOVAH" at that both he and Paalkriiokaaz took off in the direction of the school, Goodwitch screaming at the top of her lungs the whole way.

AN:

1: I thought that including differences between our world and Vytal would be a good idea for this AU so in this one the people of Vytal never discovered the beutiful effect of alcohol

2: don't say anything, I just like the name... it sounds bad-ass (and so is the dude the name came from)


	4. In the Hospital

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Peyt X Sossedov, note that the content of this chapter is more humorous this time around, also introduces the primary pairing of the fic... well here you go, read and enjoy:

'Why did it have to show up now? Why did the Fucking thing have to show up this exact time?' Issac was worrying about the giant black bird that was following him and Paalkriiokaaz.

Goodwitch turns her head behind the pair, having noticed Issac's worried expression, and sees the giant bird, she says "that's a Nevermore, a giant-class flying grim, for someone of your ability it should be an easy kill."

"NO, I will not go up against some giant fucking bird, Paalkriiokaaz, give me Goodwitch and distract that thing, kill it if you can." Issac ordered his dragon, getting closer to grab hold of Goodwitch. He goes above the dragon and drops on top of it, grabs the woman then falls backwards off the back of the dragon, barely missing the tail spike that brushed past him.

Goodwitch began screaming again "what are you-oh god, NOOOOOO!"

Issac began laughing like a madman as he fell with goodwitch in his arms, He was falling to the trees. Then right before he hit the first tree he expanded his wings and shot forward turning his downward momentum into forward inertia, shooting toward the school at an even faster speed than the dragon was moving at. "WHERE'S THE SCHOOL?" Issac shouted over the wind.

Goodwitch pointed to the north and shouted "THAT WAY!", Issac nodded and changed directions from east to north. A moment later Paalkriiokaaz fell from above the two, a wave of black chased after him. "PAAL!" Issac dove down towards his dragon, dodging a few trees. He hit the ground, hard. Goodwitch had passed out from the landing. Issac then did his healing ritual and made a mark on his map. He jogged over to the woman and yelled "Stay Here, I'll Be Back!", then shot up after the Nevermore.

"fuuuUUUCCKKK MEEEEEEEE!... I DON"T WANT TO DO THIS!" Issac was chasing after the Nevermore, he crashed into the back of the Nevermore, stabbing Krosis into it's back, or at least attempting to. His right blade bounced off the diamond hard feathers of the beast.

"FUCK" how the hell am I gonna kill this thing if I can't get through it's armor?' He thought to himself as he fell of the beast's back. Falling back towards the ground, he got an idea.

Issac increased his speed to get past the Nevermore, then he went to head height. Having reached the the beast's mouth he dove into it the moment it screeched out in anger. Issac, shouting his battle-cry, reached the soft stomach of the beast, and pulled out Rahgol and revved him up (I will treat Rahgol and all of Issac's weapons as living people due to something that will be explained by him later in the fic), the chain-sword ripped through the soft flesh the beast's stomach, allowing Issac to reach the thing's heart.

Upon reaching the heart, he cut it out with all three of his blades. Krosis, Aus and Rahgol all cut into the heart of the Nevermore killing the beast almost instantly, he then began to panic: 'I forgot we were about two miles in the sky!' Issac scolded himself mentally. He then felt the beast begin to fall, Issac began to worry 'if I don't get out of this thing before it hits the ground, I'll be crushed', it was at this moment he felt the corpse slow down and come to a slow stop on the ground. He had his eyes shut due to the blood, but he felt fresh air hit his face so he risked opening his eyes and what he saw was strange to say the least: there stood Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake and all the others that he met near the temple. The shock they had on their faces only matched his own.

Ruby yelled out "God, are you okay?!" as she rushed to help him out of the dead Nevermore.

"Yes, but my throat hurts, can I stop talking for now? I really need to rest" Issac coughed out, his voice hoarse from shouting at the Nevermore from the inside.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea, you sound very... not good, and you look even worse" Ruby had a very worried look on her face as she said this.

Issac took a look at himself and was in shock at how damaged he was; both his wings were broken with the bone bent in ways they never were meant to bend and the skin torn to hell dissolved by the acid from the stomach of the bird, the bone was sticking out of his right arm from the stabbing attempt on the Nevermore's back, his left leg was as dissolved as his wings and his black cloak was torn and stained beyond repair. Ruby noticed his reaction to his condition and said "We'll get you to Beacon and get you fixed up good as new!"

"Hang on" Issac said in response, he shambled over to the corpse of the Nevermore and pulled out a bunch of feathers with his good arm and slowly walked over to the group, until he fell to the ground and passed out.

Issac woke up in an infirmary, thinking that all that had occurred was some dream he yelled out "OI , is there a damn healer in this place, I'm a fucking councillor and I need some damn healing!", at the conclusion of his sentence he saw Ruby come from behind a curtain, Issac's ears were ringing so bad that he didn't hear her talking, plus the pain fogged his vision, "good god, I am sorry, I thought I was in a Council medical facility"

She responded "It's okay, we could have healed you, but the nurse says that you physiology is different from most normal people, so we have no idea what is normal for you"

"Okay, um... again sorry though, you helped me and I thanked you with anger, and that is not very polite in the presence of a Peyt"

"That's the second time you've said that word, what does it mean?" Ruby asked with slight authority

Issac took a deep breath and said "Peyt means rose, brit liiket e Peyt means Beautiful like a rose" he averted his eyes, embarrassed.

Ruby's mouth became an 'o', then she began to blush furiously, Yang came up around her shoulder and said "so, is the badass healthy enough to get up yet? Goodwitch is getting antsy"

"SHIT!" Issac shot up, remembering that Ozpin was captured by Ragrinok, but then fell straight back down "hell, I did not realize my injuries were this bad, how long was I out?" He asked as he was helped back into the bed.

"About week, bu-" Yang tried to explain but was cut off with a

"WHAT!?" Issac ignored the pain and got up, just to collapse into Ruby's arms at which Yang pouted slightly

She said under her breath "he's falling all over all the women in the school"

"I need to get outside" Issac began to breathe very heavily, "I need to see... my dragon" Issac was forcing himself out of Ruby's arms, to her protest, and started to limp towards the door, Yang and Ruby both stood there in shock.

Issac burst through the door and stepped out into the sweltering heat and shouted into the sky "PAAL KRII OKAAZ!", the thunder in the distance was a signal that said his dragon was alive, which made him a little relieved. Issac looked up and saw his dragon circling above looking for a place to land, in his rush Issac did no t see the large amount of teens in the courtyard outside the infirmary, he stood there staring, then yelled at them "MOVE, HE NEEDS TO LAND!" the students complied in a rush. Paalkriiokaaz landed with a *thud* as his feet crushed into the dirt and stone.

Issac rushed over to the dovah and said in the dragon language "are you alright, have you been eating these people?" (1)

The dragon retorted in the same tongue "no, I have not. And how dare you accuse me of eating these people after they have taken such good care of you. I was circling to watch for more of those bird things, what were they called?"

"Nevermores, but how did you survive, I saw you falling out of the sky?"

"I was attempting to get the Nevermore to crash into the ground so I could burn the beast, but then YOU interrupted my plan!" the dovah said in anger.

"sorry" Issac said apologetically, then said "how did you survive this long? What have you been eating?"

"The grim, the creatures that we saw, are extremely good tasting... though they are a little stringy" the dragon explained.

"Good, you may continue" at which the dovah rose back up into the sky, the force of his wing pushed Issac backwards onto his ass, causing him to shout in pain. His leg still half dissolved. He sat on the ground for a moment to collect himself, then rose a short time later and limped back to the infirmary.

Issac walked through the door and fell on his face, again. Ruby ran to his prone form and pulled him back to his bed. Issac woke about an hour later to Ruby's worried face, "WOAH" he pulled back almost falling off of the bed, if it weren't for the straps on his arms. Issac thought 'hm, kinky', he smiled to himself laughing on the inside, he then noticed Ruby' face again still staring at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Ruby, not saying anything, undid the straps on his arms. She rose and said with a expression Issac did not recognize "You were talking in your sleep... is that what you really think?"

Issac tried to remember what his dream was. He realized that he was dreaming about Ruby, and in his dream he said he had love at first sight with the girl in red.

"Huh? What do you... oh god, I said that out loud?!" Issac's face became redder than the girl's cloak, he turned away and said "yeah, though I never thought it would happen like this" Issac began to feel embarrassed by the situation more and more until she said in a low voice "well, if that is how you feel then the feeling is mutual" Issac snapped his head to look at the girl with an expression of confusion and shock. Ruby began to close the distance between the pair, she stopped a few inches away from his face and said " I hope what you said was true", and she closed in for kiss. It lasted only for a few seconds, but to Issac it felt like days, the younger girl's tongue begged for access, in his shock he loosened his jaw and Ruby took advantage of that. Her tongue swirled around his with a speed he thought was impossible. In his mind, he was in bliss 'I've never felt like this before, for a girl at least' (AN: yes Issac is bisexual, it doesn't show until the lemon in a later chapter).

Ruby opened her eyes as she pulled away, "I-I, umm... Huh?" Issac stuttered out, Ruby blushed and walked away saying "I hope that helped". The Sossedov had always thought that he would never meet anyone that would actually like him in that way, let alone say that he or she would do THAT. His mind was swimming with confusion and happiness. "wow, I thought she would at least wait for you to get out of the hospital, it seems I was wrong", Yang stepped out from behind the curtain of the bed next to his. Issac began to blush again, "I-I, I don't know how to respond to this... that was very nice for a first I just imagined it would have been different circumstances"

Yang's jaw dropped, "That was your first kiss?"

"Yes, I've always been training for combat. I never had a chance to fall in love or even think about it. It was a very strange experience to say the least" Issac stated with a straight face.

"Well I assume that you haven't gone through with the next step either" Yang said, still shocked.

"What next ste- Oh, yeah. I haven't done that either" Issac blushed even harder, his face redder than the reddest rose. "I don't have very much time to myself"

Yang, stopped, looked at him and started laughing, Issac thought for a moment and realized why she was laughing "NO NO NO, NOT LIKE THAT. THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Yang continued to laugh at Issac's expense, the dragon-blooded male laid there, embarrassed.

Yang left, still laughing she said "get better fast, you have a couple more days before Goodwitch forces you to work on getting Ozpin back in the hospital". And with that she opened the door and left. When he was sure she was gone Issac said, thinking about Ruby, "I wasn't lying, it is true... Ruby, I'm in love with you"

AN:

1: Paalkriiokaaz is a carnivorous dragon, in order to keep himself healthy, he has to eat every few hours or he will get extremely sick and a short time later he will die. Also, I didn't want to have to search through the list of words in the Dovah language for all that so I said they were talking in the language instead of writing the language out in the story.


	5. Discoveries and Gathering Forces

Well guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Issac woke up the next day at dawn, *YAWN* "well I s'pose I should get up and moving". He got out of the hospital bed he was laying in and slowly walked around the small stall he was in, he stretched out his still sore wings. His small walk was interrupted by Goodwitch, who came into the stall with a pile of books of all kinds. Issac recognized a few of the bindings, some were from Tamriel, he wasn't surprised but it was a shock to see the bindings of something from another world in one such as this.

"here are all of the journals that have those strange symbols in them, I expect you to get to work as soon as possible." Goodwitch said with as much sympathetic authority she could muster, because she knew his physical condition but still needed to rescue Ozpin.

"I'll get on it as soon as I am awake for ten minutes, c'mon I literally woke up not two minutes ago... give me a break my legs are killing me" Issac returned her stern tone. Then he limped over to her and took all of the Tamrialian books from her and said "I'll start with these, they will most likely have the most information in them". Upon taking the books he made his way back to the bed, laid down and started reading the books "Leave the others by the entrance, I'll get to them later... trust me, I don't let the innocent die if I can help it" Issac said with a small smile.

Goodwitch put the books on the small table next to the entrance and left. Issac went back to reading the journal in his hands, absorbing every word. Three journals and six hours later Issac came across a note in one 'The man who runs this place has become a nuisance, he must be removed. Molag Bal still owes me a favor, this may benefit us both' Issac, having finished the passage, stood up and started to run to Goodwitch's office, he ran for a good 5 minutes before realizing 'FUCK, I don't know where her office is!' He ran up to and shook a random student in the hall and asked loudly "Where's Goodwitch's office? I need to see her RIGHT NOW!"

The blue haired girl he was yelling at pointed to the door behind him and said "right there"

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for yelling, I have urgent information for her... have a nice day and again I'm sorry" Issac rushed into the room and yelled "GOODWITCH, I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

Her red eyes met his and Issac realized she had been crying, upon his finishing of the sentence hope glimmered where sorrow was, "thank god, where is he?" she said in a broken tone, rising out of her chair.

"Your not going to like it, the man your looking for... well, he's in Oblivion and what's worse I think he may be under the control of Molag Bal" Issac explained with an understanding tone, he then saw the confusion in her face and explained "Oblivion is like hell where I come from, and Molag Bal is one of the worst of the demons in the realm. I fear he may not be alive when we get there".

The hope in her eyes dulled but did not go away entirely, "he is a capable fighter, even without his weapon he could still defend himself from a few demons"

"You don't seem to understand, Molag Bal has the power of a god... It took the combined strength of twenty-six planewalkers to take down Mehrunes Dagon and he was a pushover compared to Molag Bal" Issac explained, not realizing the mistake until he finished.

The hope left her eyes completely and she said "so there's no hope then,,," at which time she began to cry again, Issac walked around her desk and put him arm around her comfortingly. "It is still worth checking, I will call upon some of my brothers and we will find him and bring him back, dead or alive... preferably alive" he said in his most comforting tone, he gave her one more good pat on the back, stood up, and walked out of the room.

Issac, feeling the soreness of two weeks of staying in a bed, walked into the courtyard outside of the hospital he was staying at. "Feels good to spread my wings again" as said wings spread out to their limit. He saw Ruby walk out of one of the buildings nearby, the only thing that told him it was her was the red cloak she wore. Issac rubbed his arm, missing the weight of his blades, then folding his wings around himself he walked up to her.

"Hey Ruby... how've you been?" the Sossedov said in an unsure tone

"Not bad, Weiss is still being pretty mean... it's good to see you out walking again, how do you feel?" she asked him, trying to get through the small-talk

"My wings are a little sore, but I guess that's to be expected after two weeks of being bundled up in bandages..." he spread his wings out again feeling a joint in his right wing crack, "god that feels so much better... I should probably say that I've found where Ozpin is." Issac said bringing his wing in to cover himself again.

"Great!, did you tell-" Ruby started

"Yes, and she did not take it very well when I told her where he was being held", Issac then elaborated by telling her what he had told Goodwitch.

"Oh, wow... that's not very good. Is there any way any of us could help, Ozpin's the one that got me accepted into this school so I feel like I owe him something in return" Ruby said once Issac finished explaining, a worried glare marring her face.

'Such beauty' Issac thought he said in his mind, but once he saw her blush, he realized he had said it out loud, "sorry, I uh... I don't know how to recover from that, so I'm just going to get back to the books" Issac turned around to head into the hospital, if just to continue his research. Ruby grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away.

"I never got a straight answer, did you mean what you said?" Ruby's eyes met Issac's and any frustration in his heart melted at the pleading look, "I know this isn't the right time for something like this, it's just that... I need to know, now"

Issac's face went red, his thoughts more jumbled then when he was face to face with Sheogorath, "hell, I really am not prepared for something like this... oh fuck it", Issac opened his wings wide enough and pulled Ruby in for a kiss. Not lasting for more than a few seconds, it was enough to get the point across. "I don't lie, not even in my sleep" The male was met with teary eyes and happiness literally pouring out of the girl, her grin threatened to split her head in half.

"You did mean it, I feel the same way" (AN: I SUCK at writing romance, I really, really, REALLY suck at it, so... sorry, but hell it gets the point across, right?) The red girl pulled him back into another kiss, but before lips met, Issac was hit in the face with a fiery fist and sent flying into the wall behind him. His vision blurry, he couldn't see who had hit him "LAAS YAH NIR", using his thu'um for the first time in weeks, it was a little rusty. He saw four aura shapes, one cherry colored, one dark grey maybe even black, one yellow becoming red and one white. Recognition hit his face when he realized it was team RWBY, Yang ran up to him and lifted him up, he felt pure anger pouring out of her.

"What the HELL do you think your doing?!" she yelled in his face, a grin rose on Issac's face and he whispered "FEIM ZII GRON", he took the form of a spirit and fell from her grasp.

Whistling, he said "it's been a long time since I've had to use Become Ereathral, thank you for pointing out how rusty I am with my thu'um", he walked over to Ruby and said "I think I should go, I can't explain this without resorting to shouting your sister down ever time she gets close to me" He pecked her on the cheek and walked back into the hospital. Ruby stood there in shock of how fast everything was happening.

"wow"

Ruby turned and saw shock on Weiss's face, "I thought you were kidding when you said he loved you in his sleep, in my mind most people would avoid you" Issac appeared behind her, put his on her shoulder and said

"No, that's just you" he cracked a huge grin and fell backwards, cackling, into the swirling rift beneath him, it closed a second after he went in.

"What, how... okay I'm officially confused" Weiss whined. Ruby walked up behind her and lightly slapped the back of her head, "OW, what was that for?!"

"He turns into a ghost, he can breathe fire, HE HAS WINGS! you honestly think that he can't teleport?" Ruby said with annoyance in her voice.

"Fair point"

Issac had gathered all of the books and put them all in his personal storage pocket dimension or PSPD. Then the Sossedov summoned a rift and having played a joke on the ice princess, left the dimension with no regrets. After of course making a fast travel marker for it, he traveled into a council outpost dimension.

A soldier ran up to him and said "Sir, we were not expecting you, else we would have scheduled your greeting"

"Soldier, I need a squad of your strongest planeswalkers NOW!" Issac ordered the your private

"But sir I-"

"That is an order from a Council official, I am a Councillor goddammit!" Issac was getting even angrier, it began to fuel his thoughts "don't make me kill you soldier, now GO!" the private ran off and came back a few minutes later with three other planeswalkers, one of which just happened to be his old instructor. "son of a bitch, how've you been, old man?"

His instructor walked up to him and grabbed him into a brotherly hug, "Issac, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be hunting Ragrinok."

"Dead, but there is a problem... I think Molag Bal has received a new champion. I need help taking him down" Issac said with a level tone. The old man's face scrunched into a frustrated expression then said

"Well, Molag Bal is a great threat but I thought the Dovahkiin was the champion" he said with a questioning tone.

"No, The daedric prince abandoned the Dovahkiin as his champion, I heard the mace was taken back, but that was some time ago" Issac continued "I need support, plus, I think I've found my foster dimension"

"Well good for you, I hope you made the right choice" the old one continued "We will support you, old friend. You have my bow!"

Another member of the group says after "And my hammer"

"And my blades" the final member finished the phrase.

"Good, we shall travel to the world he is from to gather any information on him we can" Issac tears a rift back into the world he had just left and walked through, followed by the other three warriors. His old instructor thought 'good for him, I was hoping he would find one someday'

**AN:**

I hope you guys liked the chapter, the next chapter will have the group introduced to the canon characters of RWBY, they will not stay in the fic for more than this and the next chapter, maybe the next two. Well guys, thanks for reading and have a nice day.


	6. Preparation and Recreation

Sorry this took so long to get up, my laptop got taken away (I think confiscated sounds a little more professional and a little less... childish) by my dad due to a poor grade in a couple of my classes so I probably wouldn't get it back for some time. BUT, thankfully he rescinded the grounding for a short time, so now I can write, this chapter would have been up sooner but the wi-fi network I use was down and the public library is closed for maintenance and repair. SO ANYWAY... enjoy the chapter!

Issac created a rift back to Vytal, and with the trio of planeswalkers in tow, returned to Beacon. As he emerged, he was greeted with an empty medical facility. "Issac, I don't think there is anyone here" his teacher said after leaving the vortex, stating the obvious.

"Well, no shit. What time is it?" Issac said, the question directed to the dual blade user who had just emerged.

"It is 9-24-2013-7-23:45" (AN: that is in order: month, day, year, day of the week, time)

"damn, that is a BIG differential. We should probably get outside and set up a B.O. (AN:Base of Operations), we have a big op coming" Issac said walking toward the door, the other three following him.

He stepped outside and saw a tent set up near one of the dorms, he got a bit closer and realized it was red. Issac smirked and walked up to the tent, "LAAS YAH NIR" he whispered. He saw a cherry colored aura inside, he felt the loneliness radiating out of the tent. He smiled sadly and thought 'if it wasn't so awkward, I probably would have gotten in the tent with her' his thoughts were interrupted by the hammer user grabbing his shoulder and saying

"We need your help, the damn shack won't come through... Michael thinks that you could rip a bigger rift and allow it to come through" (AN: Michael is his teacher's name). Issac tore himself away from the tent and quietly walked over to the other two warriors

"Issac, try and get this damn thing through, we've tried everything!" At that issac focused his psionics into a blade on his right arm and tore open a rift big enough to bring a recreational house-boat through, the all-in-one shack slowly fell through, gravity dampeners slowing its descent. The other three stood there, shocked at how powerful the young man was. Michael mindlessly said "no matter how many times I see his strength, it still amazes me"

The shack touched down with a quiet *thunk*, with it being down and ready for use, the group moved inside. Issac was the last to get inside and disappointment is all he felt upon seeing the rusted interior of the dwelling. "Still have the Mark 1, eh? I'm not surprised, you could never throw something away"

"shut up and hit the bunk soldier, we have a big day tomorrow", Issac then felt the fatigue of tearing that big of a rift. Feeling as if he had run a triathlon; he fell into the bunk next to the door, his final thoughts being of Ruby.

The Sossedov woke first the next morning. "No matter what world I'm in, I always wake up at dawn... what the fuck?" He said strolling out into the courtyard. Issac saw movement inside Ruby's tent, so he walked closer, when he got within inches of it, the tent ripped open "ISSAC!" and he was grabbed into crushing hug

"hehehe, hey Ruby, sorry it took so long to get back" Issac said, unsure of how to respond to the situation. The red girl glared at him for a moment then said

"You should have said how long you might be gone, I was worried" her face said everything, she thought he had left her, after just admitting that he loved her.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll always come back (AN: FORESHADOWING! not sure to what, but I'll think of something!) Issac said in his most comforting tone, he then remembered his weapons were not with him "Ruby, where are Rahgol, Krosis and Aus?"

"Oh, your weapons... um please don't be angry but Weiss kind of took them, she wanted to see how they worked and kind of... took them apart"

Issac's face went from happy to enraged (AN: happy to see Ruby, I am using WAY to many ANs, I won't do any more unless the matter is extremely important), he expanded his wings and said with quiet fury in his voice "what floor"

"w-what?"

"what. floor. is. she. on"

"Third, please don't kill her, she is on my team" Issac sighed and nodded, "LAAS YAH NIR" he shot towards the white aura, he also saw the aura of Blake and Yang in the same bed, he stopped for a moment and thought 'wait, WHAT?' he shook off the shock and flew through the window, waking up the occupants

"AHH"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The girl in black shot up but did not say anything due to the ball-gag, Issac saw it then smirked "Have 'fun' last night?" she tried to cover herself but the handcuffs tying her hands behind her back stopped her, Yang's jaw dropped at how Issac looked with his new black cloak and wings expanded to full length, he turned to look at the one he was after "where?" she looked at him in confusion, "WHERE ARE THEY!?" realization hit her face and she stammered out "s-sorry, I wanted to know how they worked, I took them apart but couldn't get them back together"

"Good god, please tell me you didn't break the pink gems inside them?"

"No, I took them out and set them to the side, they should be in the desk" she signaled to the desk under the window; Issac rushed to it, tore it open and found the gems stones.

"Thank the nine divines, all you had to do was ask but now, you need to be punished" he said with a grin, it scared Weiss. He grabbed her, pulled her in tight against his body and shot out the window. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, "Oh no, this isn't your punishment, this is only the warm-up" he had taken them over the emerald forest and circled back. He landed in the courtyard "DIIN" his voice froze her, not in ice, but her ability to move. He grabbed her, made a chair out of energy, stopped the flow of his energy to her body enough so she would know and feel what he was doing, he removed her pants and began to spank her, once "AUS", twice "KROSIS", three times "RAHGOL", and a fourth just for the hell of it, each time harder than the last. The final however, he poured biotic energy into so it would burn as well as sting.

He loosened his grip on her, allowing her to fall to the ground. Ruby saw the entire thing, was rolling on the ground in laughter, Weiss ran towards the dorm trying to get away from the enraged and slightly satisfied Sossedov, he reached out with biotic energy again and used pull on her, launching her back to him. He then shot up into the air and used it again, making her fly high up in the air. He fell to the ground and aimed his voice at her "FUS RO DAH" he shouted, thunder crashed in the distance. Ruby, still rolling, heard it and stopped for a moment just to see what he was doing; she saw Weiss sixty feet in the air, falling very slowly.

Issac cut the flow of energy to Weiss altogether, she began to fall at normal speed, he caught her right as she was to hit the ground. "next time, ask first" he said with poison in his voice then , pushing her towards the dorm, he walked away.

His instructor came out of the shack a moment later due to the use of the Unrelenting Force "What did you do now?" he said in a worried, but still mocking tone.

"Basic punishment for the destruction of my weapons, she deserved it! Krosis, Aus AND RAHGOL!" he said angrily

"There are protocols for situations like this, you know that! You should have brought it up in your debriefing".

Issac retorted "that would take MONTHS! not only that, but I don't have my weapons either, the mission can't begin until I have them back... I need ebony and malachite" Issac then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Ruby, whose face was still red from laughter

"Beacon has a full armory, you could find a temporary replacement until you have the materials to recreate your weapons" she explained, Issac nodded

"take me there", she gestured for him to follow her.

About ten minutes of silent walking later, the pair came to a small building, above the door it simply said 'ARMORY'. Issac followed Ruby inside and gasped at the number of weapons inside. Issac saw a weapon a rack and was drawn directly to it.

"That's a knifle, basic combination. A short-sword extends from the stock, but other than that it works as a regular carbine"

"Is there a firing range?"

"Of course, over here" she directed him to a door on the left of the entrance, he took the weapon and followed. Stopping at one of the stalls he grabbed the ammunition that Ruby told him to take. walking to the range, Ruby was telling him how the weapon was to loaded properly and fired correctly. 'she sure knows weapons... I suppose we all have quirks, some are just less annoying than others'.

Issac loaded the knifle and looked through the x10 scope that was on the side of the rifle, lined up a shot and took the head off one of the targets. "wow, this thing has some power, wait... I could have just took the materials I need out of my P.S.P.D." he opened it and took out three ebony ingots, some leather, a centurion dynamo core, four malachite ingots and some dragon scales. Ruby was shocked at what he was doing

"how. what, what the hell is that!?" she stammered

"These are the materials I need to re-craft my weapons, does this school have a forge?" he said, not realizing that Ruby was a little sad at his readiness to throw away the weapon he had just obtained, "don't worry, I'll hold onto the... knifle, it's just that I am not a very good shot, it's part of the reason I use melee and my abilities" he slung the rifle like weapon over his shoulder and lugged the materials on his back and continued "so again I ask 'is there a forge in this school?"

"Yes, right next door" Ruby stated with a slightly disappointed tone. She had been hoping that she could teach him to use the weapon, spending a little more time alone with him.

Issac walked next door into the forge, heat washed over his face as he opened the door. He immediately went to work on the new blade for Krosis, attempting to get the malachite to become that deep shade of red again. About an hour later, having been working his hardest on the blade, it was done. (AN: this one is important, I have no idea how to explain HOW he made the weapon so I will just say that he made it) He inserted the Krosis soul gem into the blade and closed the opening. Having made the bracer for the blades first, Issac simply had to attach the blade to one, which took all of two minutes

"alright, this strap goes through this loop and this on goes through here aaaand there we go" he attached the blade to his arm, feeling the familiar weight. He extended the blade and to his surprise when it expanded the blade itself was adorned with a rose decal "huh, I don't remember putting that there... oh well, fuck it" and with that he set to work on Aus. Repeating the process except making the blade a very dark grey with small amounts of purple swirling through it (this does not reference to a harem, so don't even ask... he will not end up with Blake somehow), this one for some reason was adorned with his symbol, a double barred cross (AN: that is one vertical line with two horizontal lines and equal distance away from each other, the top line being longer than the bottom line) "why the hell are these symbols appearing on these damn things?!" he turned around and jumped back at seeing Ruby standing there, staring at him.

"So, you get them back together yet?" she said with a more chipper tone

"almost, I just have to get Rahgol back together, shouldn't be more than a couple of hours"

"why so long?"

"I have to soak the ebony, then I have to shape it and hammer it WHILE it hardens, lest it shatter on impact, it needs to be strong but flexible. Ebony is the best material, and it is the most resistant to heat, but it is a PAIN to get it to form correctly" he said while prepping the ebony for the forge.

Ruby pulled a chair from a closet and watched Issac make his chain-sword again, he formed each tooth of the chain out of the dragon scales, then set to work on building the body of the blade, the length of the back was decal-ed by the leftover malachite, the material put into words of power. "okay, I think he's ready" Issac pulled out the last soul gem and inserted it into the grip, the weapon roared to life

Issac put his cloak back on and walked outside, but was stopped by a titan of a student, he was bigger than Issac but his strength did not match his own.

"well well well, I've heard about you, little man." Issac growled, but held back his anger at the insult "Ooh the badass thinks he can take me"

"If you're so confident, then challenge me to a dual, or are you afraid?" Issac said, anger creeping into his voice.

"he, fine. I, Cardin Winchester, challenge you to a dual" he said with mock respect

Issac grinned, then Rahgol revved up "oh, you want to take this one? alright." Issac pulled out Rahgol, the teeth began to moisten, as if it were a watering mouth. Cardin did not notice "IIZ SLEN NUUS" Cardin was then frozen in ice, Issac slowly walked up to him, swiped Rahgol to shatter his legs, and said "well 'dumbass', you want to fuck with me again? HUH!? yeah that's what I thought" Issac walked away with a strut in his step. Ruby stood there, mouth gaping, then rushed to his side.

Issac walked back to the courtyard, he saw Goodwitch talking with Michael. As he got closer , he could sense the frustration in her voice and the annoyance in his voice. He moved within 10 meters of the pair and was stopped by a hammer smashing into the ground in front of him, "WHOA, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

One of Michael's partners stood there, "you never said what we were dealing with, this is more than the selection of a daedric champion, Molag Bal has sent three dremora here already, two valhkeriaz and one lesser. This is bigger than the four of us, we need at least a platoon of planeswalkers to handle something like this!"

"wait wait wait, what the hell are you talking about? I don't know anything about any dremora" Issac portraying more confusion than he should have.

"Really, you don't know ANYTHING about dremora, if you don't then how the HELL did you get through the academy?!" the hammer wielding warrior was getting angrier and angrier.

"I meant in this world, dumbass. When did they arrive, and how? Was it a summoning or were they sent by a daedric rift?" Issac was attempting to remember everything from that week in the academy, but it was fuzzy due to the fact he had become of legal drinking age... for Tamriel at least, which is 16 years old, of which he is.

"Rift, and we all think there may be an invasion of this world coming from Oblivion. We need to call in support from the council!" the hammer user continued.

"No, the people of this world will help, this is a world of warriors correct?" the second half directed to Ruby, who was completely befuddled and unable to comprehend what was going on, she stuttered out a response "y-yes, but most of the people here are students, not professional hunters or huntresses"

"No matter, they will be enough. Goodwitch!" the woman turns "can you and some of the other teachers give us some help when we go in there?" Issac asked, she nodded as Michael's face changed to one of anger. He rushed to Issac

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is a council problem, non-converted personnel cannot be a part of a mission to another world!" The man's face was bursting.

"This is different, I said I have taken this world under my wing. That makes me the one who decides what does and does not go here, I should expect you to repect my authority here as I have always respected yours!"

"Fine, we have their support, so what. They have never even fought dremora OR atronachs. They will get destroyed out there!"

"Not if you give a crash course on the beasts in the briefing" Issac suggested

"that might work, I hope they're fast learners"

Later that day team CRDL, JNPR and RWBY had all been gathered to the courtyard and given a crash course on the topic of daedra. The group had finished the short lesson and the main briefing began.

"We will have to deal with at least a dozen atronachs and many, many more dremora. We will have to go in tactical, keep it quiet or they'll tear us to pieces... understood?" Michael finished

All the students said at the same time "Understood"

Issac opened the door behind himself and said "alright, the gate is open and stable, but I don't think it will last very much longer. We have to get going now" All the personnel filed out, the giant rift outside caused all the students to gasp at the size (AN: bow chicka bow wow, think about it) "File in, CRDL first then JNPR then RWBY then Goodwitch, we will go in last"

The groups went in, in that order. Issac made sure to be the last person through, thinking about how to keep these people alive " I hope I don't need the infinite sacrifice" Issac thought right before entering the portal.

AN:

Next time: action, violence and making out, yeah, OH and Yuri... fuck yeah. Sorry it took so long to get this one out... computer got fucked up, the damn screen wasn't working. Cheap piece of Chinese made crap... Oh yeah almost forgot, over three thousand words, longest thing I've written so far, so fuck yeah, break out the champaign ( I think that's how you spell that... not sure though) PLZ REVIEW! AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	7. Please NOTE: hiatus kinda

Drem Yol Lok zeymah, I am sorry for doing this. This is not an update, I have been trying to write chapter 6 for a while now, the inspiration for the fic has slowed to a trickle. I will most likely not update until after new-years... again I am sorry and thank you all for reading this fic... on a lighter note, it is almost christmas, just a few more days.

I will be online occasionally but for the most part I will be offline, I will remove this and replace it with a note saying when I get back... so again sorry for this and have a merry christmas.


End file.
